An Eventful Cotillion
by FanfictionWriter8
Summary: What if the events at Cotillion turned out differently? What if True Love's Kiss hadn't worked? What if Ben finds himself in love with another VK? Everything that happened at that Cotillion changed everything, but was it for the better or the worse? And what about Uma, raging about her loss to Mal? What is she planning? A Bevie story, so Bal shippers probably shouldn't read.
1. Chapter 1

Ben thought that they'd be okay.

He'd thought that he and Mal would be stronger than ever when they'd got back from the Isle. That, after Cotillion, everything would be alright. They'd talk and sort everything out and be them again. Mal and Ben.

But it hadn't been like that at all.

Uma had spelled him, yes, just like her mother, Ursula. And he remembered that during that time it felt like he was in a dreamy haze, a bit heavier and stronger than when Mal had given him that love spell. And the strange thing was, all through the first part of Cotillion, he wasn't _aware_ of Mal. Not in the way that he felt Evie's presence, a lighthouse in a storm, _her_ voice telling him that it was all a lie, a trick, it was Uma. Not Mal's.

He saw her Cotillion dress clearly, the blue fabric glittering with jewels and designs, falling around her and to the floor in smooth, glowing ruffles. She'd designed it, he knew. And even though he knew absolutely nothing about dresses, he thought it was beautiful.

And then Mal had said that she loved him, to Uma's annoyance and impatience. She was obviously eager to Ben heard her shouting at Fairy Godmother, who shouted back. Mal had said she'd always loved him, and then she'd kissed him.

He'd felt _that_ in the haze, but it didn't feel like anything, a feather of wind passing by. And True Love's Kiss that was _meant to work_ … didn't.

And then he'd watched the battle of the octopus and the dragon, Evie helping Mal with a series of blasts of magic. Ben watched her, dazed, feeling a thought through the spell. Just one word.

 _Evie._

He kissed her.

Her soft, scarlet lips, moving with his, his hands on her waist, her shocked hands resting on his neck. They lost themselves in the kiss, forgetting everything, forgetting the Cotillion and the fight between Mal and Uma. It was just them, Evie and Ben.

And it broke the spell.

Mal had won. Uma swam away in rage, as Mal the dragon transformed again, this time into a human. And everyone had sang and danced to "You and Me", as fireworks celebrated the most eventful Cotillion in Auradon's history.

But none of them forgot that moment, the moment that had changed everything.

And Ben found that he actually didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The four VKs and Ben sat stiffly in his office, unable to meet each other's eyes, two days after Cotillion.

"We have to work this out," Ben broke the silence finally, looking up. The VKs looked up reluctantly. They knew he was right, but it was easier said than done. "I _promised_ you, didn't I? At Cotillion. But we all need to chip in."

Mal looked down again. Evie sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Carlos coughed and went back to stroking Dude. Jay fiddled with his beanie. But Ben knew them well enough to tell that this was their way of saying that they agreed to something hard to accomplish.

Deciding that it was better if he did most of the talking, Ben spoke again. "It's going to be really hard. But we have to do it. It's just like bringing VKs to Auradon – it takes determination, it's difficult and a lot of the time you just want to give up. But it's all worth it in the end."

Evie, Carlos, Mal, and Jay were starting to nod, thinking of ordeals they had dealt with in the past. He swallowed, thinking of the Isle. He'd spent all of five days there and he had barely survived – he couldn't ever imagine _growing up_ there. Not like they had done. It made Ben admire the VKs all the more.

"So, are you in?" Ben knew he didn't even have to ask the question, but he wanted to hear them say it out loud.

Evie raised an eyebrow. Mal and Jay rolled their eyes, and Carlos shrugged teasingly. They met each other's eyes, connecting in their silent, close-bonded way.

"We're _in_ ," they said.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! They will get longer as the story goes on, but I wanted a scene where the VKs and Ben sort of connected and promised each other that they'd do it, so here it is. I'm new to Fanfiction Net, so please review!


End file.
